


When I am With You, There's No Place I Rather Be

by seasaltmemories



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fruitshippingflufffest, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltmemories/pseuds/seasaltmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collections of fics for the Fruitshipping Fluff-fest</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hug

Yuzu can barely believe it when she finally sees him again. Since the Battle Royal there had always been something separating them, either distance or foes, but there is nothing stopping them now. Before she would have been bashful surrounded by so many people, but any other emotions are swept away by the pure and intense _joy_ she is feeling.

There are so many words to say, so many promises to make, plans to discuss, fears to voice, but she can't find herself caring about words right now. Yuzu practically leaps into his arms, legs wrapped around his waist. All she wants to do is be as close to him as possible, to close any bit of space left between them. Yuya is just as eager, pushing his face into her hair as he clumsily tries to hold her. Still eventually she shifts her weight the right way, and everything else falls into place. There's nothing else but the two of them, Yuya steadily rocking her back and forth.

"This is real," She tightens her grip on his coat even more. He is solid in her arms. For a few precious seconds, nothing else matters. Let the universe be recreated and destroyed a thousand times. For the first time in far too long, she is back with her best friend.


	2. Kids

After everything is said and done, Yuya still wonders if he deserves this. He has caused so much pain and devastation. Monsters like him don't deserve happy endings.

It was a dangerous train of thought, could easily snowball out of control. Still before anything bad happened, someone always pulls him away.

Sometimes it's Shingo. He's serious about their roles as entertainment dueling partners, often brushing away worries with an arrogant hmph and an egotistical remark.

Other days it's Gongenzaka, steady as a pillar. He never demands anything of him, and is always ready to lend an ear.

Still these days it is increasingly becoming the students at You Show. They are children untouched by war. To them the war is just another bedtime story, and dueling is nothing but a fun pastime filled with smiles and laughter.

It's funny how they almost act as a living legacy for Heartland. By now the city has been rebuilt for over a decade, but after such an attack, they can never truly return to how things used to be. So maybe the responsibility falls on Maimi to become the Heartland from before.

He wishes if anything to keep them innocent, to hide the ugly scars and let them continue to view the war as nothing but a story. Still when questions are brought up, Yuzu never holds her tongue.

"Get Mr. Sawatari to teach you how to participate in a Riding Duel. Last time I was on one, I got thrown into a building. These are not toys to race around on."

"A friend of mine was sprayed with nerve gas during one battle. She told me it was the most terrifying thing that had ever happened to her. Please don't use that as a plot device for your performance."

She had never been one to hold back, still her bluntness surprises Yuya. It's hard to explain it exactly, but one night he manages to find the right words.

"Do they need to know these details right now? What gain is there from learning about things as terrifying as that?"

"It's not like I want to be the one to crush their innocence," Yuzu sighs as she pulls out her hair ties. "Still do you want the others to be forgotten? Do you want those horrors to be treated so lightly? It would be disrespectful to those that have fallen."

"Maybe forgetting wouldn't so bad," After working so hard to regain those smiles, it was painful to force frowns to take their place. "Imagine if things had just been a bad dream."

"Still, they weren't. We're here and awake. It's not a dream." There's no bitterness to her words, only a defeated resignation as she climbs next to him in bed. "I see your appeal though. Maybe we can find a compromise somewhere."

"It's what we do best," He can't help but snake an arm around her waist and pulls her closer. To say they were simply partners ignored the history they had. From childhood, to the professional circuit, to now, she had always been by his side. "Maybe we should tone things down for the young ones. We tell the truth, but not the entire thing until they're ready."

"Let's sleep on it," She yawns before snuggling closer. "Night, Yuya. Love ya."

"Good night," He kisses the top of her head. "I love you too." It's unsatisfying leaving things as they are, but he's confident with them working together, they'll find the correct way to move on while remembering the dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very fluffy for a fluff fest, but I still enjoyed going this route. In general it is always hard to decide how much is too much when it comes to kids


	3. Smiles

She memorizes every little detail of his expression. The exact curve of his lip, the way his nose scrunches up in joy and his eyes start to squint a little. She used to barely think abut this, but after everything that has happened to them, Yuzu has learned that these smiles are worth more than all the money in the world.

She doesn't know what she's thinking, maybe she's not thinking at all. But suddenly see finds herself wrapping her left arm around him tight as she traces the bottom of his lip. For a few seconds that somehow last an eternity, everything stops. Both of them can only hold their breath as they stare at each other. Then as quickly as it had been cast, the spell is broken, and the two of them found themselves blushing and fidgeting like a total mess.

"Sorry," Yuzu is quick to pull away. "I just wanted to make sure it was real. I still shouldn't have done it though."

"It's alright," Yuya looks away as he runs a hand through his hair. "But ew, I hope you washed those hands before touching me."

She rolls her eyes at that. "It's not like I've done anything to get them dirty."

"Still I'm like a crate of fruit, you have to be gentle with me." It's as dumb as jokes get, but she finds herself nearly bending over with laughter. Maybe it's because it's been so long since she's gotten to indulge in silliness like this, or maybe she's just too exhausted to care about quality. Either way it takes forever for her to recover, and when she finally does, she finds Yuya gazing at her with a look of pure wonder.

"Yuzu," He is careful with her name, sounding out the syllables slowly. "I don't know if this makes sense, but can I kiss you?"

She studies her best friend's face again, trying to take in the nervous twitching of his lips and the bashful look in his eyes.

Instead of using words, she lets her actions answer for her instead.


	4. Tears

Yuya supposed it's was normal to be nervous. He was getting married after all; it had to be a normal reaction, right?

Both Yuzu and he hadn't wanted things to be too stressful, just a simple white wedding with friends and family. Still considering all they knew, that list was longer than either of them had expected. And of course as both heroes of the Dimensional War and professional duelists, their planner only wanted the best for them.

There was also the fact that–oh yeah–he was freaking getting married. Despite how certain he was that he loved Yuzu and vice versa, it was still a major commitment. He couldn't help the butterflies flapping around in his stomach, and when it came time for their vows, a few managed to slip out.

"Now repeat after me," The priest said, "I, Sakaki Yuya–"

"I, Sakaki Yuya–"

"–do take Hiragi Yuzu–"

"–do take Hiragi Yuzu–"

"–to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"–to be my wafflely wedded–" Yuya froze as a sea of giggles passed through the crowd. Even with his improved self-confidence, he was tempted to just crawl under a hole and die. However before he could find a suitable spot to bury himself, he heard Yuzu giggle as clear a church bells on a Sunday morning.

A blush spread across Yuya's face as the embarrassment melted away. "And pancakey"

That sent another ripple of laughter through the room, as Yuzu nearly bent down in laughter, giving that high-pitch squawk that egged on the crowd even more. By the end of it, she was resting her head on his shoulder in an effort to calm down, shock-waves still traveling through her body as she tried to hid the tears in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Yuya tried to ask it casually. Logically the tears weren't from sadness, but they still set him on edge.

Yuzu looked him dead in the eye with a completely serious expression.

"Yum yum."

It took even longer to settle everyone down after that.


	5. Eyes

Guess who?" A pair of hands covered her eyes before she could react. "Be careful because I'll only allow a certain number of guesses."

Yuzu would be able to identify that voice in her sleep, but she was feeling peppy today and in the mood for whatever game he had planned.

"Hmm, is it Yuri?"

"Nope, someone much nicer."

"You might as well say it could be anyone," She tried to stifle her giggles by biting her lip. "Still, if you have such a grudge against him, you might be Yugo."

That got a snort out of him. "Considering I didn't tackle you and yell 'Riiiiiiiiiin,' I think you're wrong."

"Yeah, you're someone less impulsive," Yuzu drew out her syllables, making him wait for her conclusion. "I think I finally have you figured out."

"Then what's your guess?"

"Are you Yuto?"

"Nope! Three strikes and you're out," With that, Yuya moved his hands from her eyes to her waist and leaned forward to rest his chin on her shoulder. "I'm so hurt my own girlfriend didn't realize it was me. Absolutely devastated, I hope you're ready to foot my therapy bills." He gave a fake sigh before jutting his bottom lip out in a pout.

"Don't I get a break considering you have three look-a-likes?"

"But how can I trust you now? What if one of them tries to impersonate me and you end up falling for him instead? This is very serious business you know; I might have to boycott your kisses from now on."

"Now that would be tragic." The threat was greatly softened by the fact he was hugging her from behind, swaying to and fro ever so slightly. Yuzu couldn't help but be torn between commenting on the cuteness of the action or staying silent in fear of him stopping once she pointed it out.

"What's gotta you all riled up?" She thought that was a nice compromise between the two options.

Her question made Yuya beam brighter than the sun.

"Guess who will be hosting LDS' next tournament?"

"Ah, that's so exciting!" She turned her head to kiss his cheek in excitement, but just as she was about to press her lips, he pulled away.

"Remember, what I said? I'm boycotting your kisses." He wore a lopsided grin that hardly matched his tone.

"Oh please, you know it was a joke."

"Well I'm still utterly hurt," Yuya teased.

"How could I make it up to you then, oh love of my life?" She rolled her eyes. It seemed this game was lasting much longer than she expected.

He tapped his chin, as if deep in thought. "Perhaps a duel might suffice. That is, if you can beat me."

A competitive gleam shown in Yuzu's eyes. "You might be getting your time in the spotlight with LDS, but you of all people should know not to underestimate me!" Whatever this game was, she'd play it with Yuya until its bitter end.


	6. Dimensions

When she comes home, Yuzu finds the TV on.

It's one of Yusho's earlier duels, back when Entertainment Dueling had just taken off and was first being accepted by the public. As great as they all are though, she has trouble recalling more details then those few. Her mind's so fuzzy from the long day, all she can think about is why this thing was left on in the first place.

She turns around to see Yuya sprawled on the couch and sighs.

_So that's why._

He's still in his day clothes, the only difference being a bit of drool staining his t-shirt. On the coffee table ahead, more and more dvd's are scattered around. It seems either he planned to spend the rest of the day watching these duels or was simply caught up in their magic and lost track of the time.

Either way though, Yuzu is in a good enough humor to coddle him some. She darts into the storage closet and pulls out a giant quilt blanket Yoko gifted to them. As she goes to work tucking him in, making sure he was all snug and secure, a light groan passes from his lips.

"Yuzu…" Red eyes blink slowly.

"You can go back to sleep, Yuya." Gently she cups his cheek.

"No…" He moves to sit up. "Need to tell you something…"

"What is it?" His arms hang around her neck weakly.

He looks completely lost in thought as he studies her features–like the secrets of the universe could be unlocked the curve of her lip if he gazed at it long enough. Then with a shaky breath he whispers two words in a small voice.

"Don't go…"

"Don't go?" It's hardly a complicated sentence, but she can't help but repeat it in confusion. Where else would she be than here?

"Dreamed you were…" It's hard to tell whether he runs out of energy to finish the sentence or simply can't bring himself to voice it. Instead he seems more interested in trailing sleepy kisses down the side of her face. "…just stay…don't go."

It's easy enough to read between the lines, and besides Yuya knows just how to charm her, even when half-asleep. As discretely as she can, Yuzu kicks off her shoes and snuggles under the blankets with him. With a quick peck on the lips, she settles herself on his chest–ear pressed to listen to his heartbeat.

"I'm not going anywhere." Out of any of the four dimensions, there was no place she rather be.


End file.
